gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Born This Way (Song)
Falls du die gleichnamige Episode meinst siehe: Born This Way (Episode) Born This Way 'ist ein Song aus der achtzehnten Folge der zweiten Staffel, 'Born This Way. Das Original stammt aus Lady Gagas gleichnamigen Album, "Born This Way." Für die Performance tragen die Mitglieder der New Directions T-Shirts mit einem jeweiligen Text, der etwas über sie aussagt. *Artie - "Four Eyes" *Brittany - "I'm With Stoopid (Pfeil nach oben)" *Finn - "Can't Dance" *Kurt - "Likes Boys" *Lauren - "Bad Attitude" *Mercedes - "No Weave!" *Mike - "Can't Sing" *Puck - "I'm With Stupid (Pfeil nach unten)" *Quinn - "Lucy Caboosey" *Sam - "Trouty Mouth" *Tina - "Brown Eyes" *Emma - "Ginger", "OCD" *Will - "Butt Chin" *Rachel - "Nose" *Santana - "Bitch", "Lebanese" (Soll eig. 'Lesbian' bedeuten, Brittany hat es falsch buchstabiert) Lyrics Kurt: It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M-M-M-M Just put your paws up 'Cause you were born this way, baby Tina: My mama told me when I was young We are all born superstars She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on In the glass of her boudoir Mercedes: "There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are" She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe" Mercedes mit Tina: "So hold your head up girl and you'll go far, Listen to me when I say" New Directions (mit Mercedes): I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track baby I was born this way New Directions (mit Tina): Ooo there ain't no other way Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way (born this way) Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was born this way I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Kurt: Don't be a drag – just be a queen Tina: Don't be a drag – just be a queen Mercedes: Don't be a drag – just be a queen Don't be! Tina: Give yourself prudence And love your friends Subway kid, rejoice your truth In the religion of the insecure I must be myself, respect my youth Mercedes: A different lover is not a sin Believe capital H-I-M Mercedes mit Tina: I love my life I love this record and Mi amore vole fe yah (love needs faith) New Directions (mit Mercedes): I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track baby I was born this way New Directions (mit Tina): Ooo there ain't no other way Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was born this way I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Kurt: Don't be a drag, just be a queen Whether you're broke or evergreen You're black, white, beige, chola descent You're lebanese, you're orient Whether life's disabilities Left you outcast, bullied, or teased Rejoice and love yourself today 'Cause baby you were born this way Mercedes und Tina: No matter gay, straight, or bi Lesbian, transgendered life I'm on the right track baby I was born to survive No matter black, white or beige Chola or orient made I'm on the right track baby I was born to be brave New Directions (Tina und Mercedes): I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was born this way I'm on the right track baby I was born this way I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey! Galerie BrittanysShirt.jpg|Beispiel: Brittanys Shirt LikeBoys.jpg|Beispiel: Kurts Shirt SantanasShirt.jpg|Beispiel: Santanas Shirt WillsShirt.jpg|Beispiel: Wills Shirt rachelShirt.jpg|Beispiel: Rachels Shirt EmmaShirt.jpg|Beispiel: Emmas Shirt MercedesShirt.jpg|Beispiel: Mercedes Shirt SamShirt.jpg|Beispiel: Sams Shirt glee-born-this-way.jpg|Beispiel: Satanas Shirt Video thumb|left|305px|Performance thumb|305px|right|Performance + Song Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Kategorie:Solos von Tina Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Kategorie:Solos von Tina